Christopher
|enemies = Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons|likes = His family, romance, music|dislikes = His daughter in danger, his wife's death|fate = Happily accepts Mayor Robinson as his daughter's boyfriend}}'''Christopher '''is a supporting character in the episode, ''the Love Lion ''in the Black Lion franchise. He's the widowed father of Angelica Savannah and a professor at a college somewhere in Animal Town. Background Christopher lived a peaceful with his wife and only daughter, Angelica. The Savannah family spent a lot of time together and would bond with each other by reading books and sharing the opinions and thoughts about it with each other. Christopher's hours at his job was flexible, so he was able to come home from work and be with his family. Sadly, during Angelica's childhood, her mother tragically passed away, widowing and devastating Christopher. Despite the tragedy happening in the Savannah family, Christopher remained loving and giving to his daughter and their relationship grew stronger, every year. Personality Christopher was introduced to be a kind and devoting father who loves his daughter deeply and only wants to ensure her happiness. Although, the death of his wife left Christopher devastated, he chose to live the rest of his life optimistically and refused to let his own sorrow consume him. In the present day, Christopher is very supportive of his daughter and encourages her to follow her dreams. He's always there to reassure her whenever she was in need of support. Christopher was also very protective of his daughter as he immediately rushed into the castle to see what happened to his daughter. By the end of the episode, he proudly accepted Theodore as his daughter's boyfriend and his future son-in-law. Physical appearance Christopher is a slender, slightly medium-sized lion with dark tan fur. He's elderly and wears a white shirt with a green jacket and blue pants. Appearances The Love Lion Christopher is first seen to pick up Angelica from her date with Mayor Robinson. She confesses her insecurities about Theodore being her true love. Christopher reassures her and supports her with finding her love. A few days later, Christopher was in the 2nd dimension to pick up his daughter but unbeknownst to him, she was manipulated into drinking poison wine created by the wicked Luther. Christopher enters the castle when he feels that something was wrong. He then becomes horrified when he learns that his daughter will die if no one rescues her. Luckily, Mayor Robinson revives Angelica with his true love's kiss. Angered by the lioness' revival, Luther shapeshifts into a dragon and takes Angelica up a tower to kill her. Luckily, Theodore defeats Luther and rescues Angelica. The next day, Christopher is present at Angelica's ceremony as she is made the new assistant mayor of Animal Town. The Black Lion Christopher is set to return in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Jungle animals Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:African characters